


Lose It

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Rin, bottom!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin makes Momo lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose It

The globes of Momo’s ass fit neatly in his hands as he spread them apart to kiss and lick at the space between them, running his tongue down the crack of his ass on the way to his hole. He rubbed his fingers over the little rosebud of his asshole and along the soft skin of his perineum, tickling the sensitive place behind his balls in a way that made Momo’s voice shake as he cried out, muffled with his face pressed into a pillow. Momo’s dick hung stiff between his legs, dripping pre-cum on the bed, but Rin ignored it, wanting to tease him as long as possible even as Momo bucked under his hands. Momo took his own cock into his hand, palming it with a squeeze to keep himself from cumming but unable to stop stroking it slowly

His asshole twitched as he pressed his fingers into the skin with firmer motions, catching at the edge and pulling him open bit by bit. He leaned forward to tongue the opening, gentle swirling motions that relaxed the muscles, feeling them loosen under his hands as he rubbed the back of Momo’s thighs soothingly as he moaned in pleasure. He licked around the rim, dipping in occasionally but never too far, before pressing his tongue flat over the hole and laving it, wetting the hole with his saliva and then sucking it. Momo’s keening wails turned into long, continuous groans of pleasure, his toes curling as he fought to stay upright and trembling enough that Rin had to steady his hips with a firm hand. The other he used to bring some relief to his own straining erection, stroking himself in time with the movements of his tongue.

He pulled away to look at his handywork and give Momo a few moments to gather himself before Rin continued where he had left off. Ass raised in the air, knees spread wide and his face buried in a pillow with his eyes clenched shut, Momo made quite the sight. His younger lover could often get caught up and swept away in the sensations, losing himself completely and Rin had found that giving him a few breaks here and there or bringing him out of it for a few moments usually helped him last longer. So when Momo’s breathing evened out a little, he pinched one ass cheek hard enough to make him jump before pulling his hips back to bury his face in his ass once again.

Using his tongue, Rin probed past the tight ring into the warmth of his passage to explore inside and that was the point Momo lost any semblance of control over himself, back arching as a scream was torn from his throat. That was the best bit about doing this, Rin thought. Being able to make his lover lose control of himself to such an extent, to undo him so completely. Momo came, splattering his release all over the sheets below him before collapsing, his legs giving out completely.

As he regained his breath, he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Rin’s cock, still rock hard and standing proud. His mouth watered at the sight of it. When his eyes travelled up, Rin stared back down at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but what are you going to do about this?”


End file.
